A user may socialize with his/her contacts by chatting, watching television or videos, playing games, or engaging in other activities with his/her contacts. In some instances, a user and his/her contacts may not be in the same physical location. Instead, the user and his/her contacts may rely on other mechanisms to socialize, such as talking on the phone, sending email, or text messaging.